


A walk on the wild side

by Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mates, Romance, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie/pseuds/Sweetness_at_the_bottom_of_the_pie
Summary: What happens when Jasper Hale meets Lily, a young quileute girl
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Jasper Hale/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	A walk on the wild side

Jasper had been visiting the Moon Bookshop regularly since they had arrived at Forks. It wasn't just a bookshop, they also sold vinyls, second hand DvDs and for some reason homemade jam. The owner was an elderly quileute woman whom he had some sort of unspoken agreement with. She seemed to know who or better what he was but she didn't seem to mind. The store was close to the reservation but luckily not behind the border so he didn't have to fear violating the agreement with the wolves whe he went there. And he went there a lot. At least twice a week. He loved going through the old books and vinyls, most of them were second hand but in a decent state.  
The monday he went there it was mostly to calm his head. There was a new girl at school and Edwards feelings were hard to stand for an empath. The constant bloodlust made him all confused. He was very glad when he was back in the bookshop surrounded by its characteristic smell. But something was different today.  
"Hi", a girl voice said. he spun around quickly and saw a young dark haired quileute girl sitting behind the cramped counter.  
"Sorry", she said softly, "Didn't mean to startle you."  
Her smell was heavy, she didn't smell like dog like most of the quileutes, more lilke cinammon and rain. He could even hear her blood flowing through her veins and it felt almost as if it was calling him. A feeling that kind of reminded him of what Edward had been feeling earlier today.  
"Where's Josephine?", he asked defensively, trying to stay calm.  
"She needed help with the store. So I offered myself as her new shop assistant because she can't carry stuff anymore and so on."  
Jasper coughed, trying to get her scent out of his nose.  
"I'm Lily", she continued cheerfully and reached out to shake his hand. He was so confused that he barely noticed.  
"Must be cold outside", Lily remarked, letting go of his hand. His amber eyes ghosted over her face. She was very pretty, the typical brown skin and dark eyes of the quileute people. Her hair was loose but she had taken some of it and tied it into buns on each side of her head. The loose hair fell down ,from what he could see, to her waist.  
"Having a tough day?", she went on.  
He nodded softly, regaining some control over himself. "You could call it that. I've never seen you before", he murmured.  
"I go to the school in the reservation", Lily explained, "If you go to the Forks high school then maybe you've met Bella? She's new. My brother and I used to play with her when we were little."  
"yes", he said softly now focusing on picking up some of her emotions. She felt genuniely happy to talk to him, a little nervous and if he wasn't mistaken a bit of attraction? But that couldn't be.  
"Well, how is she? I wanted to meet her when she arrived but I was busy at the store. What's your name by the way?"  
"Jasper"  
"Pleasure", she said lighty, "How old are you?"  
"Nineteen and you?"  
"Seventeen."  
His eyes darted down towards the book that she had placed on the counter. She held one of her fingers in it to remember the page.  
"Frankenstein?", he asked.  
She nodded happily. "Did you know that there's the theory that Mary Shelly kept Percy Shelly's heart after he died?"  
He raised an eyebrow. "No I didn't."  
"Well", she said, "I better leave you to look around. You're the only costumer today."  
His mind still fully occupied with thoughts about her he turned to the shelves trying to look like he was looking for something particular. After a while he pulled out a random book, a collection of poems and went to pay for it.  
"Have a nice day", Lily said as she put it in a bag, "Come back soon will you, you seem fun to talk to."  
"Sure", he murmured.  
Quickly he left the store and sat down in his car. When he pulled the book out of its bag a little note fel out."For a rainiy day, Lily", followed by her phone number. She had even drawn little hearts over the Is. He had been way too distracted to noticed. With a weird feeling in his chest he put the note into his pocket.


End file.
